I Do What Now?
by Inubuddy13
Summary: CRACK! Behold Ivan finding someone who will never leave him! No matter what General Winter, and everyone else say! The tiny boy he found will not leave him. XD Will Raivis escape Ivan's iron grip?
1. Chapter 1

ROFL! An strange story that entered my head. XD I loves Latvia, and I loves Russia! (Giggles) I hope you all enjoy!! I'll work on my other stuff later...Just something to amuse you all....

* * *

A teenage Ivan Braginski sighed as he wandered his large home. He was very lonely in this vast land. Sure he had General Winter, but the man didn't offer the companionship he was looking for. Ivan shivered as bitter wind engulfed him. His violet eyes peered around the area; a frown worked its way on to his mouth. "This is new…" He said looking about the foreign land. Ivan squinted his eyes; he spied a tiny home nearly hidden in the veil of whiteness. "A…house?" He grinned wildly running towards the home. Where there was a house there were people. He soon made it to the front of the cozy cottage style home. His dark gloved hand knocked harshly on the door. Russia stood there for several minutes; upon no answer Ivan lifted his booted foot and kicked the door open; he would be damned if didn't get a scrap of human contact. "Hello?" Ivan hollered into the dwelling. Ivan frowned as the inviting looking house offered no warmth; crying made his head perk up. "Hello?" He repeated. Weak crying only returned his calls; Ivan reached the back room where a tiny bundle wrapped in dulling colorful blankets lay on a large bed. Ivan walked over to the bundle looking at the only clear space in it. A tiny face with watery violet eyes stared up at Ivan. Russia leaped back as tiny arms shot out of the bundle. Ivan titled his head curiously, approaching the bundle again; he reached a larger hand out towards the smaller one. The tiny pale hand latched onto a finger, Russia's eyes sparked with interest. Slowly he peered back at the face of the bundle. It struck him finally that this was a baby, a baby that would surly freeze if this home was truly abandoned. Ivan's eyes darted about the residence then returned to the child. 'I did want companionship…' He thought picking up the bundle.

"Ivan, why are you taking another country?" A harsh voice asked making Ivan turn his head. Standing behind him in an ominous dark cloak was the man Russia hated and loved so.

"General Winter!" Ivan greeted as he turned towards the man behind him. The smile never faltered as Russia felt a tug on his scarf from tiny hands.

The General shook his snow white hair. "Ivan that country is not ready yet." He informed the lonely country.

Ivan frowned looking at the tiny being who was content holding onto Ivan's scarf. He mulled over what the general had said and dismissed it when the babe buried their face into his scarf. "Nonsense." He smiled at his distant ally. "It's but an infant; it would be cruel to leave it here in the cold." He said starting to walk out of the home.

"Your decision won't go by unpunished.." The general said watching Ivan run back home with the largest smile on his face.

Upon arriving home Ivan rushed to his bedroom leaving startled servants in his wake. His smile was the brightest any had seen in a long time. The only thought running through Ivan's head was how much this tiny being was going to love him and how they would be together forever. The tiny being squirmed in Ivan's grasp, this place was strange and warm to them. They wanted to explore this new place that this tall scary thing had taken them to. Ivan placed the babe on his bed; he watched the tiny bundle crawl about on the large downy bed. Ivan unraveled the blankets looking for a clue as to what name the child would respond to. Stitched into the corner of the red blanket with white thread was a name.

"Hmm? Raivis…" Russia read aloud making the tiny boy look back at him. Russia chuckled scooping the being up before they could fall off the edge. Ivan smiled as he held Raivis high over his head "You won't leave me, da?" He asked as Raivis reached his tiny hand out to touch Ivan's hair. "Ofcourse you won't!!" He cried pulling the Raivis into a bear hug. "Cause you won't know anything other than me…" He smiled into the curly locks "Da, nothing but me…" Russia smiled as he heard the child giggle at the softness of Ivan's scarf.

* * *

BEHOLD Ivan's awesome skills of gaining what he wants!! XD Yeah, moving away from that. My notorious short chapters return!! Review if you want XD


	2. Chapter 2

WOO~~! Another chapter (Lol) and I wish to thank Izzypop and Pinkblackwhite for their fast reviews XD this ch is for you guys! I also wish to share the picture that inpired me to wirte this: .com/art/baby-latvia-fail-129948559

(Giggles) Enjoy all ~ Reviews are love

* * *

Ch. 2 – Venturing

Raivis Braginski was at the tender age of five when he chose to do something his ever protective big brother disapproved of. It was nearing midnight in the large Russian household; Raivis was wrapped up tightly in Ivan's grip. Raivis waited till he was sure his brother was in a deep sleep to wiggle out of the death grip Russia had. "Ah!" Raivis cried as he found himself near Ivan's lower half. A smile graced his lips as he began to navigate his way out of the covers and bed. Carefully and quietly his feet touched the cool Persian rug that covered Ivan's freezing wood floors. Raivis smiled when Ivan let out a snort rolling over on the large bed. Tiny hands covered their owner's mouth, giggles bubbled up in his throat. Raivis scampered over to the closet changing into his outdoor clothes. He bundled himself up before finally leaving the bedroom. Raivis had only one desire in his short life right now; that desire was to see the outside world without Ivan looming over him. Raivis pulled open the heavy back door with difficulty; a blast of cold air hit him in the face. Raivis smiled rushing out letting the creaking door leisurely close behind him. A ghostly hand turned the lock on Ivan's door. "Now little Baltic..Let's return you to where you belong.." The general whispered as he vanished from the house.

Raivis laughed as the snow fell gently on to his covered head. He giggled sticking his tongue out; he had seen some local children do it once. His violet eyes lit up as a flake landed on his tongue melting the moment it touched.

"Latvia…" A gruff voice said making Raivis look around. He was confused; he placed a gloved hand over his heart. Why did that word or name make his heart leap with joy?

"Latvia…" He repeated, he jumped as angry voices echoed in the wasteland. "Oh no.." He whispered running towards away from the angry mod he thought was chasing him.

The angry yells died down as the General watched the small boy run towards Lithuania's land. A smile graced his old wrinkled lips, "Run back to the Baltics..Latvia"

Ivan awoke with a start, his hand reached blindly for the warm bundle he had grown so used to. "No.." He growled upon finding his bed empty. "You can't take him…" Ivan hissed standing, tears were in his eyes. "They can't have him too!" He cried his eyes gaining a dark murderous look. Ivan donned his winter ware in a matter of seconds; his locked door was reduced to splinters. "Raivis…Has been bad.." Ivan said smiling childishly walking towards the entrance of his house. "He needs to be reminded why the outside…Is bad.." Ivan said opening the double doors.

Raivis panted as he ran through the forest; he ducked into a bush panting. His body shook while tears coursed faster down his cheeks. He covered his mouth to muffle the sobs as a group of booted feet appeared near the bush. He listened to the group badger.

"You lost him!!" Hissed the leader of the trio

Raivis shook as a growl came from a different member "Well maybe if you hadn't been so slow I would have caught that Braginski brat!" The sound of skin meeting skin made Raivis jump.

"Don't fucking talk back to me you worthless shit!" Shouted the leader running his gloved hand through his dark locks, "Shit! We need to head back before Ivan realizes ..." Here the man's voice grew quite. The leader growled "If that little fucker comes back we'll get rid of him then." He said heading back in the direction of the mansion.

"Hey boss!" Shouted a gruffer voice; Raivis screamed as a large hand picked him up. He was tossed lazily into the middle of the circle. "I found him."

Raivis pushed himself up but gasped as he was quickly kicked in the stomach. He fell back into the snow crying out as flurry of blows rained down on him. "Help!" Raivis yelled as loud as his voice would allow. He felt his cap and ripped from his body, thanks to help of a pocket knife. Raivis screamed in pain as blade bit into his skin. Tears raced down his cheeks as he felt the blade enter him.

"Shut up!!!" The leader spat delivering another swift kick to the boy's stomach. The group stopped as they heard new voices. "Fuck, let's get out of here." With those wise words the group ran off. Taking several blood covered articles of clothing with them.

Raivis struggled to stand, his weak cries echoed in the forest. His body hurt worse than when Ivan chose to punish him. He attempt to lift his arm, he was reward with another face full of melted blood coated snow. A gasp, foot steps and a new language assaulted Raivis' ears before he passed out.

When tried violet eyes opened they were greeted with startling bright green. Instantly Raivis squeaked backing up, a loud thump and giggled signaled to the owner of the house that his tiny guest was awake. "Poland what are you doing to that boy?" A man with chocolate brown hair called entering the room. The Pole was lying on the floor butt high in the air swaying as he looked at something under the guest bed.

"Like Liet, he's totally hiding under here!...He keeps jabbering in that like totally annoying Russian." Poland informed as he fussed with his straight blond hair. "I can't understand a lick of it. You like totally speak Russian right?" Feliks asked looking at his friend.

Toris shook his head sighing; he peeked under the bed to see that the child was jabbering in Russian. The boy looked so scared that Toris felt his heart ache at the sight. "Come on little one, I won't harm you I promise." Toris said his Russian wasn't the greatest but he could get the message across. "Come on," Toris reached his hand for the boy.

"Ivan!!" The boy screamed backing farther away. A different pair of hands grasped the boy around his waist. A rough tug and Raivis soon found himself struggling wildly against a teen with clean cut blond hair and bluish green eyes hidden behind a frameless pair of glasses.

"Hey, it's okay." A comforting smile made Raivis' struggles slow. "What's your name?" The man asked setting Raivis down on the bed.

"L-Latvia." Raivis said, the word poured from his mouth without his consent.

The two blonds and brunette looked at each other; their shocked looks soon gave way to joyful smiles. "Our, little has finally found his way back." Lithuania said smiling at Latvia who shed his coat and hat.

"Like there's totally one humongous problem guys." Feliks said placing his finely manicured hands on his hip. "Latvia like totally shouted Ivan right?" At the nods the Pole continued "Like I only know one guy named Ivan."

Toris bit his lip getting eye level with Raivis "Latvia," He started in Russian "What is your full name?" Toris asked Raivis.

Raivis shifted shyly looking at Toris with large violet eyes. "R-Raivis Braginski…Where's Ivan? He's going to mad.. I-I need to get home! Big brother will worry!!" Raivis shouted shaking and rubbing his eyes "He's gonna punish me again.." He rubbed his eyes furiously trying to cease his crying in front of strangers.

Eduard was quick to comfort the frantic boy. Raivis buried his face into the Eduard's soft sheep's wool sweater. This, felt right to the tiny Latvian. He felt safer in these stranger's arms then in Ivan's. Raivis began to belittle himself, how could he find comfort from someone other than his brother?

"Don't worry Raivis.. We'll keep you safe." Estonia said rubbing the boy's back with a small smile. It felt nice to have the youngest back in their tiny family.

Ivan glared at his ally who stood his way. "Move." Ivan hissed the word gripping his water faucet tightly. The much older wiser man shivered as the snow swirled around the pair.

"Ivan, Aru. I think Raivis needs to be returned to the Baltics." China said rubbing his arms trying to warm himself up. He turned his brown eyes away from the angry Russian. "He needs to be with his brothers."

"No, he needs to be with me." Ivan said smiling at China. "Those two never came to get him. They don't know what he's afraid of, what he's allergic to, what he likes, what he dislikes."

"How could they look for him when they had no clue where he could be?" Wang shot back to Ivan, "Toris thought Raivis had died. He could barely leave his bed thanks to the guilt that ate him." China said; he quickly regained his composer and sighed. "Russia….The general told me how you took the boy without thinking of the-" A loud smack and pain bursting in the back of China's head cut the older off.

Ivan stepped over the unconscious body of his "friend". His dark violet eyes remained forward as he wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck. He chose to take a page out of his younger sister's book, and let determination over take him. "Raivis, you will come home.."

Raivis tilted his head staring curiously at the dish set before him. "What is it?" Latvia asked sniffing the soup.

Toris felt his heart break a little "It's Skaba Putra." He smiled at Raivis handing him a spoon "It's dish severed in your country."

Raivis frowned looking at Toris "I live in Russia…" He said confusion coating his words. "Big brother never severed this…"

Estonia sighed at the child sitting in his lap. "Latvia, Russia is not your homeland… You are Latvia; you live between me and Toris." Eduard said for the third time. Raivis' tiny legs kicked back and forth as he ate the Skaba Putra. The tiny boy was covered in bandages; his layers of clothing had been replaced with a cozy wool dark red sweater.

Feliks sat across from the pair pondering "So he like said his last was Braginski?" Poland said as he stuffed a pierogi in his mouth. Toris nodded his head watching Raivis eat his soup eagerly.

Estonia looked at his fellow companions. "Toris…what exactly is our plan if Russia comes knocking looking for Raivis?" Eduard asked with a raised brow.

Toris crossed his fingers and rested his head against them in thought. It sucked being the oldest; he looked over at his blond friend. He couldn't ask him to help; Toris looked at Latvia who was enjoying a pierogi Feliks had fed him. "We'll lie." He said in Estonian. "We'll say we never saw Raivis…" Toris stated firmly.

Eduard nodded running his fingers through the curly locks. This would defiantly take effort to separate Latvia from Russian. Eduard hoped that his and Toris' efforts wouldn't be all for not.


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't stand it! XD I love this chapter (I hope you all do to) Big hugs and thanks to: Pinkblackwhite, Shounen-Ai and Izzypop!!! You guys made this chapter come up fast X3 Keep reviewing it help keeps me inspired! Thank you!! Bye~~ EDIT! Thank you Pinkblackwhite for checking me ^^ I do love it when people point out a mistake kindly. So the change has been made X3 Thanks you!!

* * *

Ch. 3 – Growing

Ivan sat in his study; he sunk low into his arm chair staring into the large gold flames that licked the bricks which kept it in its place. Empty clear bottles once filled with the precious alcoholic beverage that provided an escape from this freezing life surround his chair. Three of the guards he had sent out in a search for his Raivis returned with a bloody coat and cap he had bought the boy barely a week ago. His violet eyes were narrowed, suspicion was eating at him, the men had said that someone attacked the boy and probably carted him off somewhere letting the snow cover their tracks.

"Why?" Ivan asked the old General standing behind his chair. His voice was slurred thanks to the intake of vodka.

The general lingered behind Ivan's chair; no words left his pale lips. What words could he tell the lonely nation to make him realize that if kept the boy for much longer that the boy would disappear from this plan of existence? The general's cracked lips opened "You have a meeting Ivan." He pointed out males the room colder than it already was. "You should go, remove yourself from your mourning at the lost of the child." The general said his voice cold as the snow he brought.

Ivan scowled throwing a bottle at the ghostly form. The loud shattering startled all the servants who watched in fear as the study doors were slammed open. The smile on the Ivan's face unnerved them all, but the servants simply bid Ivan a good day watching as he left the cold mansion.

Latvia smiled as he ran through the large fields of rye that surround his new home. He hummed happily chasing a butterfly through the temperate summer air. His curly blond locks winked in the bright sunlight that warmed his land. The boy was relearning his language, his cutler, his history. It was exciting for he now had something he could his own.

"Raivis!" Called Estonia, Raivis looked up smiling at his new older brother.

"Eduard!!!" The Latvian's tiny legs rushed through the field, the taller blond was startled as the smaller one shot out of the field towards him.

"ACK!!" Eduard caught the boy while his glasses were jostled about. "Raivis..What were you doing?" He asked shifting the boy to one arm so he could fix his glasses.

"I was chasing a butterfly!" He answered gleefully; he smiled burying his face in Estonia's shirt. Latvia's violet eyes sparkled with curiosity as Eduard held up a golden chain with a pendent attached to it. "What's that?" Raivis asked taking the necklace from his brother who carried him to his new home.

"It's your coat of arms. On the back is your full name." Eduard said smiling at Toris who lugged a tired Feliks back to his home.

Raivis ran his fingers over the coat of arms. Said arms were made up of a sun on the upper part of the coat, below in red was a red lion facing a silver griffin. Above the coat were three gold stars, quickly turning over pendent inspecting the coat no further, Raivis found his name followed with his original last name. "Galante." Raivis read aloud, the taste the name left in his mouth was pleasant. He smiled hugging Estonia tightly. "Thank you!!!"

Eduard kept his soft smile on. "You're welcome." He set the boy down inside the new house. "Welcome to your new home Latvia." The ten year old looked about the cozy cabin; fear crept inside of him at the thought of being left alone in this new setting.

"W-will you be staying too?" Raivis asked looking at Estonia who adjusted his glasses.

The blond sighed kneeling down to get eye level with younger boy. "I can't Raivis. I have to go home and attend to my own country's affairs." He ruffled Raivis' hair "You'll be fine, I left my phone number by your phone so you can call me. Liet will be by to check up on you soon I promise." Estonia patted Latvia's head.

Latvia watched the door close, his heart felt cold and alone. He looked about the abode; it was a standard home that would become more and more decorated as he grew. Raivis felt his knees start to knock together as house grew silent. The boy took off towards his new bedroom; he reached into a cardboard box that sat in the middle of the spacious room. Tiny hands began to secure a white scarf around their owner's neck; the faint scent of vodka and fresh snow entered his nostrils making his feelings of solitude vanish. He smiled flopping back onto his new bed. The extensive tails of the scarf touched the wooden floors from where Raivis laid. Latvia removed his pendent from its hiding place beneath the white cloth. "Ivan.." Tears welled in Latvia's eyes as no face came to mind; to memory surfaced to fend off the bitter feeling of seclusion. Raivis shook sitting up; he grabbed the cardboard box dragging it over to the bed. He hands worked frantically trying to find anything that would bring back that childish face, the same face that smiled when he first spoke, the face that looked worried when he fell for the first time. His hands returned empty; tears coursed faster down his cheeks.

The wind howled outside Raivis' window as the distraught boy let out wails of his own trying to remember the first langue he had learned to form full sentences with. He tried to remember the voice that would calm him when the General's winds made the windows shake. Nothing, nothing greeted his frantic mind. His cries grew louder filling the house with his desperate need for the older male that was kind but sadistic when the rules were broken.

Outside Latvia's window General Winter stood watching the tiny Baltic cry himself to sleep. A soft sigh expelled puffs of white fog that was unnatural for the summer night. "Don't worry little one… You will soon forget about him…" The General said; his sympathy went out to his tiny Baltic. The man shook his head; he knew that Ivan would claim them eventually. He knew the moment Ivan realized who Raivis was the man would reinstate his iron grip on the boy. Ivan would not let something pass through his fingers twice. The general turned away from the window; he had to return to Ivan. The boy was fiercely unstable. The general could not blame the poor soul, after all the Mongols never left without destroying something of importance.

Fifteen, at fifteen Raivis was finally allowed to attend a world meeting with his Brothers. He sat next to Estonia with an eager smile. He was new, but he already met a majority of the people and had Germany fend off Francis. America sat across from him shuffling playing cards.

"Hey Toris wanna play Texas Hold'em with me and Raivs here?" Alfred said already nicknaming Raivis who was pulled into the game.

Toris smiled taking a seat near Alfred. "Alright, but be kind Alfred." He rubbed his chocolate locks nervously "I haven't played in a long time." Raivis watched as Alfred began to shuffle with a certain degree of art that dazzled the younger boy.

A snort from Alfred's former guardian made Latvia look over at the needle pointing man. "Showing off that useless skill of yours Alfred?" The Englishman asked rolling his eyes.

The sounds of the cards smacking together accompanied Alfred's voice "My "useless skill" won a boat load of money from you and France if I'm not mistaken." The irritation that Alfred felt kept his smile in place as he dealt the cards with practiced ease. Before Latvia could join the game England took his place muttering about showing Alfred his place. The boy shrugged returning to meeting the rest of his fellow countries. Raivis soon settled next to Greece petting a black and white spotted cat.

"Heracles.." Raivis started looking at his half awake companion, "Who are we waiting for?" He asked softly yawning as the cat in his lap let out a content purr.

The Greek yawned letting his eyes close "Russia." He stated in a relaxing tone. Raivis nodded drowsily; something about being around Greece made Latvia want to take a nap. The sounds of a door opening and Alfred's accusations of being late jolted Raivis awake. He lifted his head from Heracles' shoulder. The cat stood, it stretched a little before migrating over to the sleeping Greece.

"I'm sorry, da." The thick Russian accented voice filled the room. Raivis stood dusting off his nice dark blue pants. He smiled shyly as Alfred pushed a tall man in his direction.

"We have a new country!" Alfred grinned excitedly. "He lives near you; at least that's what Arty told me." Alfred said stopping infront of Latvia.

"Hello," A small shaky smile appeared on Raivis' lips as he looked into dark violet eyes "I'm Raivis Galante." He stuck his hand out. He wondered why his body was trembling so "I'm Latvia." He whispered waiting for a hand to engulf his.

The leather sent a strange sensation through him as the Russian grabbed his hand "Hello Raivis. My name is Ivan Braginski." A childish smile at the tiny boy "I'm Russia, da." A tight grip that made the boy wince. "I hope we can be close friends, da."

* * *

Press the button!! (Does a wiggle) Please?


	4. Chapter 4

YAY~~ Recommendation for people who want to listen to something fluffy while reading this; look up Alexander Rybak. Some of you may know his work -^^- I listen to him when I wanna write fluff. MOVING ON!!Big hugs and thanks to: Izzypop, Pinkblackwhite, My-Life-Of-You, and Kyuutchi!! You guys are the greatest!! You make me wanna keep going with this story and give Ivan and Raivis a hapy ending! X3 So thank you!! On with the story!!!

* * *

Ch. 4 – Hello, Goodbye

Toris was clearly sharing Wang's thoughts as the two looked at Raivis who sat between Ivan and Alfred. 'This will end badly.' The two thought while Raivis shifted in his seat. It wasn't that he was uncomfortable, he was just bored. He glanced out the window letting a soft sigh escape his lips. Latvia shook lightly from the strange feeling Ivan admitted. Ivan… Why did that name sound familiar? Raivis drifted away from the meeting his mind wandered to a large garden filled with roses that wrapped around the iron fence that guarded the home. Raivis could smell the lilies that he saw in his head; he closed his eyes venturing further into this garden. Soon the boy found himself standing in front of a meadow of Chamomiles. A gentle breeze moved the flowering chamomiles, Raivis looked up as a shadow engulfed his own. He smiled at a large shadowy figure; comfort filled him at the sight of this figure.

"Hey Raivs!!" Alfred's voice broke Raivis from his trance. Latvia felt himself being pulled towards the doors "Come on, we got a break!" The large smile on Alfred's face made Raivis smile in return "Let's go outside for a little while, I hate being all cooped up listening to Germany talk." Alfred said wrinkling his nose at the thought of listening to Ludwig for much longer.

Latvia nodded in agreement, he need fresh air also to clear his head. Plus Alfred's excitement was contagious making him even more eager to head out and play with his ally. The moment they reached the large garden located outside the meeting house Raivis took off tagging Alfred. "You're it!!" The boy called running as fast as he could away from Alfred whose face looked ready to crack in two from the smile he bore.

Sitting by the window overlooking the garden a tall lean Russian watched the pair intently. A fresh bottle of vodka sat next him; his coat was draped lazily over the back of his chair. Violet eyes watched as that idiotic American tackled a tiny boy to the ground. The pair rolled around laughing, smiling all while their "audience" took in this sight. Ivan frowned, his violet irises narrowed at the way Alfred pushed a lock of unruly curly hair from Raivis' face. That bumbling American shouldn't even be looking at the tiny nation. Ivan shook his gray locks attempting to clear his head; he ran his gloved hand shakily through his hair.

"I need to stay calm, da." Russia said firmly to himself, he poured his infamous drink slowly into the glass provided. Ivan still felt that rage though. He was jealous that Alfred was rolling in the grass with his Raivis, jealous of their bond that was already forming. Would that bond break as easily as his own had with the boy? Ivan pondered theses thoughts sipping his vodka absently. A warm summer breeze lifted the Russian's hair slightly, Ivan smiled closing his eyes. He reminisced of his summers with his tiny brother.

Latvia was three when Russia finally set the boy outside in the large yard. The tiny boy had been excited, but scared. At first Raivis stuck to Ivan's side, reaching for the hand or scarf of his guardian. Ivan chuckled at the action; he walked through the garden accepting as much sun as he could. He hated being locked up in the house for such long periods of time; he leaned over the garden inspecting the growing flowers. Still no sight of a sunflower could be seen; disappointment sunk deeply into Ivan's heart.

Raivis pulled himself away from his brother when a butterfly with brown and yellow wings fluttered by the tiny boy. Curiosity being Raivis' weakness at this tender age, he followed the butterfly going unnoticed by his brother who was talking to the grounds keeper about importuning the large yellow flowers that Ivan loved so.

"Wait!" Raivis cried his childish voice gaining a hint of laughter; his unsteady steps soon turned into a sprint. A large smile on the boy's face and his light laughter made the workers grin. Raivis ran through the collection of flowers, he leapt up his fingers brushing the butterfly's tiny delicate legs. He fell back towards earth while the butterfly took to a higher plane; he landed roughly sending a tiny burst of colorful petals into the sky. Raivis giggled wildly as the petals rained down on him. Standing he rushed into taller stalks of flowers that could hide him from view. He beamed lying there amongst the flowers watching the blue sky over head. Clouds rolled by leisurely giving shade for a few minutes before continuing their journey. Raivis yawned cutely as another breeze ghosted over the flowers. His light violet eyes began to close until a voice broke the serene setting.

"Raivis!" Ivan called walking through his estate; he had become worried when he felt the weight leave his side. He was already locked in conversation so he could not chase after the boy. Ivan breezed past some workers who pointed towards the large field.

Raivis sat up blinking drowsily; he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand yawning once more. Raivis looked around the field taking in the mixture of pants around him; he stopped looking though when he spied a tall stalk with a large flower that looked like the sun Ivan loved so. Raivis blinked looking at the plant, "Bwothew would wike this." Raivis babbled to himself standing; the butterfly that he had chased earlier landed on his curly locks. Walking towards the plant the three year old took on the daunting task of getting this monstrous plant to his guardian.

Ivan heard a rustling when he neared the field which was untamed compared to others. He stopped walking when he heard a scream. Russia's eyes widen, fear gripped him. Had the wolves gotten in? The horrid images of Raivis being ripped apart by wolves entered his head. This image geared him into action; Ivan rushed through the field to find Latvia crying with a flower next to him. Said flower was quiet large with large yellow petals that were scattered across the ground. The child's hiccupping cries made Russia realize that the flower on the ground was a rarely seen sunflower.

"I-I'm sowwy!" Raivis hiccuped out rubbing his eyes frantically. "I-I jwust wanteds toos give youz a-a presentz" Raivis cired hared burying his face in his hands. He had destroyed his brother's gift, a gift that Ivan was sure to love. Raivis' cries didn't cease as Ivan picked up the flower. It had lost a few petals, its leaves were torn and some looked ready to fall off. Ivan smiled, his violet eyes winked in the sun light.

"Thank you Raivis." Russia said picking up the boy. Latvia sniffled burying his face into Russia's shirt; Ivan pressed the boy tightly to his chest. The smile that adored his lips was one of a kind, Raivis looked up at Ivan; that smile was brighter and prettier than any flower he had seen in Ivan's garden. Latvia smiled in return while Ivan brushed away stray tears. "You're such a sweet boy.." The memory ended with that line. Ivan regretted letting Raivis outside; letting the boy get a taste of snow. He should have kept the boy confided to the house with some lie. He shook his head at his own thoughts; was he truly that desperate for contact?

Latvia and Alfred looked up at the sky panting; he and Alfred had wrestled for a good twenty minutes before "Mother" England came to yell at Alfred and him to be careful. "Mother" England chose to stay outside with pair; taking the post of dutiful and watchful parent. After all Vaterland Germany had his hands full with N. Italy alone. Raivis' head was next to Alfred's as the two did some cloud watching.

"That one looks like a lynx." Raivis said pointing to a cloud that was a little ways to the left of him.

Alfred pointed to one that hid the sun "That one looks like Iggy being a grandma." Alfred said making England look up from his knitting. Latvia giggled rolling over to face Alfred who smirked at his own joke. Latvia picked a dandelion, sitting up he blew all the seeds away from the stem. Alfred watched the last seed float away from the pair. "Make a wish…" He said startling Latvia.

"What?" Raivis asked looking at Alfred perplexed. The other smile simply smiled at the younger boy, Raivis blushed looking away from the oblivious American.

"At my house, someone said blowing all the seeds off a dandelion is like blowing all the candles out on your birthday cake. You get a wish for doing that." Alfred yawned and returned to gazing at the sky.

Raivis closed his eyes, 'I wish…' a small smile curled its way on to his lips. 'for…' With that last fleeting thought he opened his eyes.

"Alfred, Raivis, time to go back to the meeting!" England called colleting his kittening and tea. Raivis looked over at the sleeping America, he leaned in close to Alfred's face.

"Alfred.." Latvia said softly shaking America lightly, "Alfred wake up." The other opened his eyes slowly groaning. Raivis tapped Alfred's shoulder. "See you in the meeting room America!" Raivis cried, the unsaid challenge had been set making Alfred shot up. His long strides made up for the head start the shorter faster boy had. Alfred grinned racing Raivis into the room like the child he was. They raced past Denmark, who started after them while Norway walked calmly with Iceland. Raivis ran faster when the sounds of Denmark's heavy footsteps followed them. The wild laughter from Alfred made Ludwig look back at the three running nations. His sky blue eyes widen when the pair separated letting Denmark run into Ludwig. Alfred grabbed Latvia's hand laughing when at the shouts that ensued from the pile. Raivis stumbled laughing with America; he looked back at pair on the floor with a large smile. The mischievous pair was unaware of the large being that towered in their path. America felt his foot get caught; with large police blue Alfred watched as the ground came up to meet him. Before Latvia could fall on his companion he found himself engulfed in warm arms.

"No running in the halls comrade, da." The thick Russian accented voice said. Alfred turned around glaring at Ivan.

"What the hell Ivan?! We were just having fun." Alfred stated standing, he brushed off any dust he might have had on his old bomber jacket.

Raivis gripped the beige sleeve that was secured around his shoulders. He looked at Eduard who had come running out of the meeting room with France at the sounds of Alfred's screaming. "Mr. Braginski, can you let me go?" He inquired softly, Raivis didn't realize it but he had pronounced Ivan's last the proper way with not even a trace of an accent. Russia's arm tightened for a few seconds; his eyes flickered up to Francis who watched Ivan warily. Raivis watched the arm uncurl from him; he smiled shyly up at Russia. "Thank you." He said politely, Raivis headed back in listening to Alfred whine about Ivan having it out for him.

"Ivan..You okay?" France asked as he approached his ally. He placed a hand carefully on his friend's shoulder.

Russia smiled at Estonia who caught that curl stare coupled with that childish smile. Eduard shivered his steps hurrying towards his brother. "Fine Francis..Just fine da." Ivan walked into the meeting room; his intentions, his needs from that night those slow decaying years ago returning with a fierce passion. 'After all,' Ivan smirked into his scarf, 'All will become one with Mother Russia.' He thought walking back into the meeting room his scarf tails swishing softly with his light steps. 'Starting with…' He smiled at his fellow countries. 'Him..'

* * *

Review please!! X3 Who do you think Russia is after? Find out!


	5. Chapter 5

WOOO~~ Update!!! XD Sorry it took so long (Having trouble because I have to get a job and other junk) But YEAH!! Enjoy Review and I'm gonna try and keep this fuffly X3 ROFL!! OH Alfred.....

* * *

Ch. 5 – Memories

Raivis sat in the bay window seat located his shared room situated in Berwald Oxenstierna's home. The large windows were open letting the cool night air into the normally stifling room. A soft snore from his best friend made Raivis smile; the small dirty blond haired boy named Peter always knew how to cheer Raivis up. Sure the boy was oblivious to Raivis' attempts to be a kind and caring older brother to him, but that was okay. He returned his eyes back to dark twinkling sky over head. Latvia played with his pendent pondering his day and the emotions that ran through him. Raivis shivered as a particularly bitter wind glided through the room. Standing the older boy walked across the aged creaking wooden floors to his open suitcase that sat neatly at the end of his bed. Raivis dug around in the suit case for a few minutes; he soon produced a well taken care of white scarf. He smiled wrapping the scarf around his neck; a content sigh left his lips. The smell of fresh fallen snow made his nerves settle quickly.

"You pulled it out again.." Latvia heard Peter say. Raivis looked over startled at his once sleeping companion. "Why do you wear it Raivis?" Peter asked crawling over onto Latvia's bed.

Raivis sat on the bed closing his eyes. "I-I wear it because i-it g-gives th-this sense o-of confidence.. That I'm not alone, that there…I-I don't know." Raivis said burying his face further into the scarf attempting to hide from his fellow country.

Peter's nose scrunched up "That sounds really cheesy Raivis." Peter said bluntly making Raivis groan and blush. "How did you get it?" He picked up a tail of the scarf; he inspected it as though he would find out the true owners name by looking at it. Raivis opened his eyes to stare at the ceiling; a memory began to drift back to him.

Raivis was four; he was trailing behind his big brother. He leapt into the larger foot prints his brother made in the snow. Ivan had told him they were going to a care center today. Well, Raivis was going to school today while Ivan went to a meeting that was located across the street.

Raivis looked up at Ivan grabbing his hand. "Can't I come with you big brother?" He asked unhappily not letting go of the leather coated hand. Ivan smiled kneeling down into the snow so he could look into bright violet eyes.

"I'll be back soon I promise." He saw the dissatisfied smile on his charges lips. Gloved hands reached removing the white scarf before quickly replacing with another his beloved sister gave him. Raivis watched as the large scarf was wrapped many times around his neck. "There…If you get scared just put this on.." Raivis looked up at Ivan with large eyes "It'll be like me there with you..I promise I won't leave you my little ___zayats_" Ivan leaned forward and kissed Raivis' forehead before walking him inside. Raivis shook his head ending the sweet memory with the one he had once called brother.

Latvia heard a ding which meant a new E-mail; Sealand scrambled off the bed towards Latvia's laptop. "P-Peter!!" Latvia cried rushing after the boy. He hated when Peter read his mail; Eduard had taught him it was rude to read others mail.

Peter quickly opened the email smirking "Ooooh! Who's Alfred?!" He cried loudly giggling at Latvia's blush.

"He's a friend!" The slightly taller boy cried leaning forward to look at the message.

"Hey Raivs!" The email started "Just seeing if you were up… I'm so bored! Arthur is staying over tonight; I can't sleep thanks to his loud snoring. Ah! I sent you a picture of my best friend" Raivis clicked on the digital paper clip; a picture appeared making Sealand and Latvia raise a brow. Standing next to Alfred is a thin gray alien that reached Alfred's chest in height. "His name is Tony, he calls England a Limey….What the hell is a Limey?....(Googleing Limey)..Huh….Anyway!!! I'm really bored..My we could hook again at the next meeting?! I could take you on this awesome rollercoaster!!" Alfred's email went on a small rant about what they should do and England being a creeper. Latvia smiled and started typing up a response to Alfred's email.

Ivan sat in his study; his smile was firmly in place as he listened to Lithuania beg over the phone. "Ah, Toris I think we can work something out.." Ivan purred into the phone. Russia smiled listening to the muttering of the brothers.

"Mr. Braginski… Raivis….Isn't here.." Estonia started; Ivan's felt his grip tighten on the phone.

"Where is he?" He asked kindly, the underline threat was still prominent in his pleasant tone.

A gulp from the brothers made Ivan's brow furrow, "He's at Berwald's house.." Estonia said softly.

Russia's brows shot up into his hair line in shock and confusion. "Why is Latvia there?"

"Berwald like partly owns Estonia and Latvia, duh!" Poland's voice said as if everyone knew that. "Geez Russia, maybe you should like get out more." The suggestion only moved the Pole higher up on his list of people to kill. He never forgave that damn idiot for those fake letters. A smile re decorated his lips "About that deal…" He murmured, he tilted a picture back so he could see one year old Raivis blowing out the candles on a cake Ivan made.

Latvia laughed loudly as Alfred popped a wheelie on the motorcycle Alfred owned. Arthur stood nearby, his eyes trained on the pair. Alfred took a sharp turn down an alley way; "Where are we going!?" Raivis cried; he saw they were heading out of the city.

"To the countryside!! I know of a really nice dinner; they make the best burgers ever!!" Alfred yelled with a huge smile. Raivis tightened his arms around the taller male; there was something dreamy about feeling the wind through his hair. Something about the way Alfred drove as fast as his bike would allow down this dirt road. It was like in one of his books; a couple running away with a pocket full of cash, a few clothes and each other. Raivis buried his into Alfred's bomber jacket. It was thrilling; Alfred wasn't a bad boy; he was more of a deranged sweet heart. "YEAH!!!" Alfred yelled slowing down; he pulled into a tiny diner. It was a fifties style diner, it looked dingy, but as Alfred had said, the best food comes from the grubbiest looking restaurants.

"Thanks for taking me out Alfred." Raivis said taking a seat on one of the old worn out red barstools. He spun for a little bit laughing with Alfred who seemed to spin at least once on the stools. "I'm excited; this is going to be my first burger." Raivis said stopping his spinning.

"WAHHH!! You'll love it! These ones take a little longer to cook but they are the best! I think they put brown sugar in them making them really good!" The two chatted for hours; Alfred taking it upon himself to order the food and dominate the conversation; Raivis didn't mind. He enjoyed watching Alfred do a mix of body langue and his passionate voice. Rarely had he met someone who should this much enthusiasm. He smiled biting into the burger; Alfred had ceased his talking for the moment.

"Hey, Raivs I gotta go take this call outside okay?" America said looking slightly perturbed at being interrupted by the device. "Be back soon!" He called waving his hand lazily; Raivis finished his burger, or what he could, before Alfred stomped in. Raivis was confused; he was dragged off his seat while Alfred tossed down money bidding everyone a frustrated goodbye. They drove in silence for a long. "You've been taken over…" Alfred finally said, his bike slowed down so that the Latvian could hear him.

"Wh-what?" Latvia started to shake; he had heard terrible things from N. Italy about being taken over. Greece had told Raivis his experience with Turkey; remarking also how terrible it was.

Alfred nodded his head pulling to a stop infront of a large field of wild flowers. "Russia has taken over the Baltic states…" Alfred said finally, he pulled the trembling boy into a hug. "It's alright Raivis…Really, I think you'll be fine." The American lied to the breaking boy in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

CH. 6 – Necessary

Tino scowled packing Latvia's few belongings into the bag provided. "This is…Argh! What right does that over pompous Russian have to take Raivis!" The tiny blond yelled ripping a piece of clothing. "Ah!" He frowned blushing "I'll haft to buy Raivis a new shirt." Tino murmured; he felt a weight on his shoulders. Tino reached his hand up to his left shoulder touching the larger hand. "Su…It's not fair…" Tino wept gripping the hand of the stronger looking male.

Latvia sat in the car holding Estonia's hand tightly; he was scared, so very scared. Nothing but horror stories had reached his ears about the Russian. Tino had stuffed pepper spray into Raivis' bag muttering about protecting one's self against pedophiles. He sniffled leaning against Lithuania; Toris rubbed Latvia's hand with his thumb. Toris looked at Eduard, both wore faces of dread. Neither were sure what would happen to Raivis, would Ivan keep him locked up, would the Russian force himself on to the shaky boy?

Russia trotted about the house preparing each room with a smile. He of course was excited to have people other than his forceful and disturbed sister Belarus in the house. Russia smiled softly smoothing out the dark crimson quilt on the tiny bed before him. "Raivis is going to so happy when he comes home." He nodded his head approvingly "I bet he's missed his old room. I'm glad my little one is finally coming home." Ivan looked at a family picture that sat on top of the dresser. In it stood teenage Ivan holding baby Raivis, the picture contained just the two of them. Russia smiled placing a small brown hand-made bear on the neatly made bed. "I'll haft to set up rules for my little Raivis." Ivan announced to the room he was walking out of. "Rule number one," He began to list "no more interaction with America. Alfred is a worthless little child of that whore England." Ivan spat bitterly. He quickly recomposed himself smiling sweetly.

The Baltics slowly got of the tiny car they had been crammed into. Raivis blinked his grip slacked on Toris' hand; this towering gate, the long windows, the smells of the autumn flowers were too familiar. Latvia leaned heavily on Toris; clearly the boy's reeled at the thought of returning to this place. His legs dug down in the soft dirt below. 'We'll kill you…' A voice grunted out to him in his mind. "T-toris?" Latvia whispered shaking.

"It's okay Raivis." Lithuania smiled at the smaller nation. "We just haft to pedal through this…He can't keep us here forever."

* * *

SORRY! It took forever everbody, and I'm sorry it's so short! TT TT I'm running to writers block! Noooooooooooooooo!....Reviews are Nice! and I would love to hear/read suggestions!


End file.
